


Homesick for a place I've never been

by SteerpikeSister



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: #welovekelasparmak, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, OT3, Parmak is a Saint, Post-Canon Cardassia, The Crimson Shadow - Una McCormack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteerpikeSister/pseuds/SteerpikeSister
Summary: This takes place after Una McCormak's "The Crimson Shadow, but you need not have read that to understand this.Julian finally comes for a visit to Cardassia after years spent communicating with Garak only by sporadic letter.





	1. The Arrival

The comm beeped.

”What is it Akret?'' Garak responded wearily. At this time of day he wanted nothing more than a game of kotra and a glass of kanar with his dear Kelas, but due to several incidents that needed his attention, he was just now getting ready to go home to his new residence in the Tarlak sector. The sun was going down and now it was spring it would be pleasant to sit in his garden for a while and watch his orchids grow.  
Akret's voice floated into the room, “Pardon me for interrupting Castellan, but there is a young man here who insists upon seeing you and will not be turned away”.  
“Which office is he from? Can't it wait til morning? I've had a long day...” Garak sighed.  
“Its a Terran sir, not from the government. I'll call security and have him escorted away and contact the Federation Ambassador.”  
“No, wait.” could it be? Deep breaths Elim, deep breaths, Parmak said in his mind. “I'll see him. Send him in.”

And just like that, there he was. Grayer and longer of hair now, slightly gaunt for a frame that had always leaned toward slender, Golden skin made to look sallow by the somewhat ragged Bajoran militia uniform he was incongruously wearing. His travel bag hit the floor with a dull thud and in two strides Garak had his arms full.  
“My Dear Doctor...you have surpassed yourself.” Garak said. “That outfit is hideous on you.”  
“Garak. Its been too long. Far too long.” Bashir replied, his voice croaky and hoarse. “I've just finished a mission in Tzenkethi space and I'm on leave now so I jumped ship. I hope you don't mind but I felt the time spent sending a transmission might be better spent closing the distance.”  
Garak held the younger man in front of him, looking him over for signs of injury and finding none, clasped the Doctor by the hands.  
“I can say with no hint of untruth that I do not mind at all. You are a very welcome guest, as I recall telling you several times in our correspondence.” Garak pressed the com on his desk. “Akret, please send a message to Doctor Parmak as soon as you can. Tell him that when I return i'd like a glass of Kotra and a game of Kanar. Exactly that, if you would.”  
“Understood Castellan.” came the disembodied reply.  
“Coded messages?” Bashir asked, that familiar smirk on his dear, longed for face.  
“I see that one did not slip by you. My dear Doctor Parmak will have the guest quarters ready for you by the time we get home. He'll be excited to meet you, and I know you'll like each other.”

The trip to the Castellan's official residence was not a long one, and in the rear of the transport both men seemed content to rest in silence, One from apparent weariness, the other out of the whimsical expectation that where he to do more than hold his hand, the Doctor would disappear into the ether like the mirage he might have been. At the garden gate stood another male Cardassian, of middle age but quite trim, elegant of feature, his long white hair gathered behind him in a slapdash style, his soft dark eyes smiling and genuinely warm upon seeing them.  
“I thought I'd never get that particular message. I was sure your secretary had misheard. Doctor Bashir, its so good to finally meet you.” Parmak said, touching his palm to Bashir's in a familiar gesture.  
“It's good to meet you too. Garak has mentioned you often in his letters. Thank you for inviting me into your home, I'd not expected such kindness toward a stranger.” Bashir replied almost bashfully. Parmak had that effect on people, Garak mused. There were few people in the galaxy that could make just about anyone feel like a better person than they were, and Kelas Parmak was one of them.  
“Lets get you settled in. would you like a drink, something to eat? The replicator here has several Terran dishes programmed, at Elim's insistence...” Parmak trailed off, perhaps realizing how that might sound to the younger man.  
“To be honest, I've grown to enjoy a lot of what Cardassia has to offer. Even some of the literature” Bashir replied, with a small smile and one raised eyebrow.  
“Then you shall share what I'd planned for our evening meal. There will be plenty for three. I tend to over prepare in these times of abundance.”

Later that evening when Bashir has succumbed to his transport lag and was safely tucked up in the guest room Garak sat in his garden, unable to change the wide smile that had been there since his first sight of Bashir that day. He looked forward to showing the younger man just how lush and abundant his orchids could grow under the heat of a real Cardassian sun, not just a grow-lamp on a hideously cold space station.  
“Here, as you asked.” came Parmak's voice behind him. Garak turned only to be handed a glass full of Kotra pieces. Garak laughed til he had trouble breathing and as Parmak thumped him lightly on the back said “You've no idea how long I've been wanting to do that.” he laughed.


	2. Orchids in Bloom

Garak smiled as he sat in the morning sun. A glass of Rokassa juice, thankfully without kotra pieces, was at hand and he was perusing a PADD with the overnight events that his government saw fit to require his attention today.

Parmak was watering the garden, the only task he was trusted to do, being the unfortunate bearer of the Black Thumb that meant most plants perished under his tender care. As ever, Garak contemplated the events that brought Kelas into his life, and sighed inwardly at the delightful thought that for this moment at least, he had both his dear doctors under one roof.

Julian had yet to rise, suffering no doubt from sleep deprivation caused by whatever exhausting mission he had been on for Starfleet. As Kelas had remarked over breakfast, Julian was too thin, and Garak agreed, the plan to subtly add some calories to whatever he ate was set in place.

Bashir made his appearance just as Garak was coming to the end of his morning bask- his temperature sufficiently raised he felt ready to take on the day's tasks, in so much as re-acquainting himself with Julian was a task. An important one to Garak personally, as it had been some time before the younger man had replied to one of his letters.

“Good Morning Doctor! Take a seat on the lounger, the sun will heat up your bones in no time. Would you like regova eggs with yamok sauce for your breakfast? Or just scrambled on bread?”Garak made no hesitation in offering, recalling that Terrans seemed to like eggs at breakfast time while in the Replimat.

Bashir sank into the lounger with a wince. “Oof, I hadn't realized just how much I was running on adrenaline yesterday. I ache in places I've never ached before. I'll eat anything, I'm starving! Where is Parmak?”he asked

Garak gestured toward the garden where a white head could just be seen bobbing between patches of foliage.

“Over there, watering our vegetable patch. Home grown food is all the rage here now. It started while there was rationing but the interest has never waned and I do my best to encourage it. Parmak insisted that we plant some Earth varieties now you are here. I hope you'll be here long enough to try them, Kelas would be so disappointed if his efforts were to go to waste.”

“Well, I do have a fair amount of leave I need to take. But I couldn't impose on you for so long. I wasn't sure you'd even want to see me- I know I've been very lax at responding to your letters.” he replied sheepishly.

Garak handed him a cup of raktajino and a plate of scrambled regova eggs with butter and yamok sauce and the younger man fell to eating with an almost alarming speed.

“Still rushing your food I see. And with even less excuse now. You have no patients or research awaiting you now, Doctor.” Garak scolded fondly, hoping the rather dense meal might go some way to filling out the hollows of the younger man's cheeks. Definitely too thin, he thought. Needs a haircut too. And are Bajoran uniforms all the clothes he has with him, he wondered.

Ï've not had anything not Tzenkethi for quite a while, and you know how they over season everything!” Bashir exclaimed between bites.

“Well, you are on a civilized planet now my dear Doctor. Which also brings your outfit to mind. Would you like me to make you something more suited to a Cardassian spring than those uniforms? For old time's sake?” Garak smiled innocuously, hoping it was not obvious it wasn't just for Bashir's benefit that he had suggested a change in attire- the effect was really eye-watering so someone with a Cardassian's sartorial taste.

“Don't you have important meetings and such? Surely the Castellan wouldn't have time to sew...” Bashir, having finished his eggs, set the plate down and stretched out on the lounger, his hands above his head and his eyes half closed as he absorbed the heat from the spring sun in an almost reptilian manner.

“As a matter of fact I have availed myself of my assistant and have arranged for her to see to all non-emergency matters herself. I trust her that far, and she knows my methods. I'm effectively free for the next few days.” Garak responded. “In any case you'll find the drawers in your room contain several items that will fit you, and be immeasurably more suited to the rising temperature here on Prime.”

“Is that so? Did your spies know I was coming before I did?” Bashir asked, startled.

Garak rose to go inside, but before he did he stopped behind the younger man and tentatively touched his shoulders. As Bashir leaned into his touch he replied, “Just wishful thinking,my dear Doctor. Just keeping idle hands busy. I hope you'll like them. I certainly can't wait to see you out of this uniform.”

And with that he returned inside, leaving Bashir to splutter into his raktajino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying with more line breaks, hope its more readable.
> 
> BTW i run a facebook group for Garashir fans but it won't let me link to it here. search for "delavian chocolates" if you're interested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day, and plans are made.

While Bashir napped on the sun lounger in the garden, Garak was going through his stores for the tin of Tarkalean tea he knew was in there somewhere. If Julian had enjoyed it replicated then Garak was sure he'd love it when fresh. Once he found the tin and set it in sight on the counter he heard Parmak come in from the garden, having stopped to stroke the tousled head just visible under a sun blanket.

“The poor thing must be exhausted,” Parmak said in a low voice. “I should make some Tefla broth, it might build his strength up.” 

Garak couldn't help smiling as he pressed his palm against the other Cardassian's in greeting.

“He might well appreciate that, I know I would. I know I said I had some time off but...”Garak trailed off.  
“Yes, yes, Mr Castellan; go find your PADDs, I'll take care of Bashir when he surfaces from his rest.” replied Parmak happily. Garak scurried away, hoping to get some work done while Julian slept.

A few hours later Garak came down from his little home office and heard voices from the kitchen and stopped to listen. Not eavesdropping, just enjoying the sound of his two favorite people apparently getting on so well. 

As he eventually pushed the door open the laughter did not stop but seemed to include him in its embrace, Seeing Julian seated at the table with such an unguarded smile Garak was grateful for his memory and that he'd be able to recall this moment in its entirety forever afterward. 

“Ah, our esteemed Castellan returns.” Parmak said with a smirk. “I was just telling Doctor Bashir that he'd be most welcome to come to work with me and see our hospital.” Parmak stopped to top up their cups with the fragrant Tarkalean tea Garak had unearthed and pushed a cup toward the Castellan.

“Yes,” Julian replied, “I'd love to see it. Its been ages since I've been in a medical setting what with the Tzenkethi business and I think it would be quite refreshing. As refreshing as this tea in fact. Wherever did you find it fresh? Its so good. Brings back so many memories.”

“Allow me some secrets still, my dear Doctor. In that case I'll arrange your clearance with my security and the hospital staff directly. When were you thinking of going?” Garak questioned.

“Oh, tomorrow I expect.” replied Julian breezily, sipping his tea with evident enjoyment.

Garak raised a brow ridge. “Surely you need to rest a while longer?” he said hesitantly. “You seemed to be completely drained when you got here.”

“Oh, you know us genetically modified humans,” Julian laughed, “I'm fairly well rested already, and you must remember I like to keep active if possible.”

At this Garak could only look to Parmak incredulously, trying to communicate with a type of facial semaphore that he hoped conveyed his feelings on the matter while not alerting Julian to his dismay

“'I think,” Parmak interjected, “What our mutual friend is reluctant to impart, dear Doctor Bashir, is that he had entertained hopes of keeping you by his side somewhat longer. Its been years since you've had a proper conversation in person, after all.” Parmak concealed an outright grin, managing only to smirk a little.

“Oh, yes! Of course.” The young human smiled. “How remiss of me. Indeed, that would be lovely. Sorry, I still seem to get carried away. Its all so fascinating, I do wish I'd come to visit earlier...” Julian trailed off.

Garak replied, “Good, that's settled then. Dear Doctor, I wish I could take you on a tour, but there's so much to see it could not be accomplished in just one day. Not and do it justice. We shall have to plan, and make time for your going to see the hospital, certainly. When Parmak's department has had time to prepare for a visit might be better.”

“I'm not a visiting dignitary Garak, I'm just a nosy human.” Julian replied with mock indignation.

Garak laughed.

That afternoon passed pleasurably, absorbed in several games of Kotra with only a brief interruption in order to retrieve their respirators and test them. The summer heat brought with it summer dust storms and it was best to be prepared ahead of time. Thankfully the several masks that came with the house were found to be perfectly adequate and were put in their usual place, on hooks in the hall, ready in case of need.

That evening at dinner time, Julian came down from his room in one of the outfits Garak had created for him, a green and gold shirt with pale green diaphanous sleeves and loose dark brown cotton trousers.

“Very nice dear Doctor. I knew that colour would bring out your eyes.” Garak said while fussing with the table setting. “You could do with a shave and a haircut though. Wasn't there a sonic shaver in your room?” 

Julian rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Actually, I'm thinking of keeping the beard. Makes me look rugged, less boyish.” 

“Its been a long time since you were boyish, my dear. By Cardassian standards you'd be considered an adult, even.” Garak replied, somewhat antagonistically. 

Just then they were joined by Parmak, carrying a tureen that he placed on the table with an emphatic thump, somehow suggesting an end to the argument that was brewing before it had even begun.

“That smells divine Parmak,” Julian said, “Is it a Cardassian dish? It seems familiar.” 

“Its Tefla broth, with Ketch to follow, if you are both good and eat it all up.” Parmak chucked, dishing it out.

They did indeed eat it all up and over the Ketch a plan was hatched to take Julian on a tour around the monuments and galleries of the central sector, Garak making sure that his security detail was aware and ready for them come the morning. 

Over their habitual Kanar before bed, after Julian had gone up, Parmak sat beside Garak who was lost in thought. 

“Today has been lovely. Too lovely, in fact. Every day could be like this. So easily.” Garak said sadly.

“Find out how long he intends to stay.”Parmak said quietly, understanding Garak's thoughts. “Between the two of us I'm sure we could work to extend that time, however long Julian has initially planned.”

“I do truly fear that even an extended visit will not be enough. I need him here, Kelas! I need to know he's safe.” 

“I promise I'll do what I can.” the Doctor replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still wrestling with formatting, bear with me. hope you like this chapter, sorry its taken an age.


End file.
